Power Rangers Villains
by PoltergeistInTheHouse
Summary: What would happen if the villains of the power rangers formed their own rangers to save the world and form up with their former enemy to take on an enemy that is larger than both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own any characters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter One

"It is good to see that you returned safely, Serrator." Master Xandred said sarcastically to Serrator before the meeting that he had called to order started.

¨It is good to see you too, Master Xandred," Serratore replied to him ¨Just wait until the meeting starts and you will understand why I asked that everyone come here.¨

Soon after that, everyone started heading into the room that the meeting was being held in. As he looked around he focused on Queen Bansheera since he had borrowed Jinxer for his trip, and also watched Venjix also because he didn't what him on his bad side with his information that he learned from his trip.

But at the end of the table at the newest villains, the Armada´s leaders; Prince Vekar, Emperor Mavro, and Vrak, they all didn't need to all be at this meeting however because they were one of the newer villains, they received leeway and also to teach them what the rules and procedures of meetings but they had information about a problem that affects everyone.

¨Good evening, I believe that everyone wants to know why I called you all together. As everyone knows, me and Jinxer left to travel around the world that we live in, but together we have found that where we all lived at one point but it doesn't stay at the same time and space that we all live except for Venjix, Emperor Gruumm, Scorpius, and Trakeena able to live in the same time period as ours. However Emperor Mavro has some information about some more people that will be coming to Earth, am I correct?¨ Serrator asked, already knew the answer but knew that others, mainly Master Xandred would not believe him.

¨You are correct Serrator, during my battle with the rangers, I received a message that four different ships were going through the Andromeda Galaxy, which is about 1.46966x10,13 miles from Earth. From what I received, they are known as The Betan, The Goo, and The Shroud. They will destroy Earth and the rangers without mercy.¨ said Emperor Mavro while he said, he looked very confident in their ability to destroy the rangers

¨You said four but talked about 3, so who's the fourth one?¨ Venjix asked with both Master Xandred and Emperor Gruumm nodded also.

¨According to the information that I had, it was the spaceship Arcadia led by the space pirate Harlock, however where the ship goes the Gaia Sanction goes after them after Harlock exposed their home planet, Gaia, to be destroyed by dark matter, and he has been on the run from them for a long time and has the last Nibelung, a race that uses dark matter as an energy source, but from what I learn it would be about at least a year till they get here, well the Goo, Betans, and the Shrouds should be that long but the Arcadia would be at least about half a year. ¨ said Emperor Mavro

¨Then the rangers would be destroyed by them and they will control Earth then.¨ Master Xandred asked.

¨Everyone calm down there is more danger from them that is important, continue Emperor Mavro with what you were trying to say about the other empires. Will or will not defeat the rangers and leave or worse.¨ Asked Jinxer

¨No, they will destroy Earth and everything here,¨ replied Emperor Mavro in a quiet voice¨ They will fight over Earth and while they do that, Earth will be destroyed, this has happened to thousands of planets and will continue to do so, but if they don't, then the Gaia Sanction will destroy Earth even if we don´t help Harlock, even if he just landed and we don't help him.¨

¨Everyone calm down, because there's more, remember the earthquakes that happened a year ago, I talked with Emperor Mavro about the dates that the earthquakes happen, he revealed that there was a direct correlation between the earthquakes and the dates that the attacks had happened show that there is a connection between their world and ours; however there is more problem than what have been shown.¨ Said Jinxer ¨However I will leave this to Serrator to explain it.¨

¨Is that because of the fact that both our world and there is the connection, I and Jinxer have come up with a theory that if the human's world is destroyed that ours would be destroyed also.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all are owned by their respective owners. The only thing that I own is the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Serrator**

They all got up from the table and started arguing with everyone.¨Enough! It is a theory, however, it is better to safe than sorry if Earth is destroyed and we also are destroyed.¨ Yelled Jinxer as he pounded the table to focus on him.

¨What can we do to stop them?¨asked Dai Shi¨I don't what to help the rangers, but we may need to save our world.¨

¨I have an idea, however, I what to check with you to see that you believe in our theory¨said Jinxer, to which everyone including Serrator was surprised by that.¨we can do what I and Serrator is thinking but it is very dramatic.¨

Soon after that, they all split into two different groups, each one lead by the different villains. The one that believes the theory was lead by Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Ransik, Flurious, and Motlor but for those that were against it was Master Xandred, Dark Spector, Dai Shi, Mesogog, Octomus, and Scorpius but there were those that could not decide either to believe or not to believe.

¨Everyone, there is a way to save our world, however, it means more than just helping the rangers.¨ said Jinxer after everyone stopped.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

 **Master Xandred**

I could not believe what Jinxer was saying, we could not help the rangers after they destroyed us! Then everything that we have done would be meaningless.

¨I know that everyone doesn't like that idea of helping the rangers, it has to be done or else both worlds will be destroyed.¨ said Serrator as he stands with his back to us, possibly so that we could not see his face.

¨So what do we do, Serrator,¨I asked¨we can't do anything, it would be hypocritical of everything that we have done...¨

¨No there is a way,¨ said Serrator as he whispered the rest of the sentence,

¨Tell us Serrator, how do we save our world, because the rangers won't help us¨I said

¨No, that is where you are wrong Master Xandred.¨ Serrator replied ¨There is a way. We have to get our own rangers.¨


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters, they are owned by their respective owners. The only thing that I own is the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Serrator**

When I turned back towards everyone, I could see that they were in shock from my idea. I could not tell if any of believed me.

¨I´m telling the truth, the only way that we can save ourselves and our world.¨ I said looking at each of them.

¨Okay, so how will we create our rangers?¨ Queen Bansheera asked.

¨We don't need one person having all the rangers, do we?¨ Vrak asked.

¨You are correct, Vrak that is why we will have rules, that way no one will have complete control over the rangers¨ Jinxer replied, from what I saw them appear relieved.

So for the next 20 minutes, we worked on the rules and the wording of the rules, we eventually made two rules. The first being that there could only be one ranger per villain group and the second being that you can´t take rangers from the rangers that you fought against.

¨So how will we decide who will be the first?¨ Emperor Gruumm asked.

¨How about a vote, a poll of sorts, it will be blind, no one will see the results until after all of the votes have been counted, Deker can you supervise the voting so that there would not be any funny business with the votes?¨ I asked Deker to which he nodded his head.

 **I will be putting a blind poll up within a couple days to see who the first rangers will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. This takes place about a year after Super Mega Force.**

 **Serrator**

After everyone finished voting, I went back and with the help of Deker, counted the votes. I while we were doing that I expanded my plan to Deker, who silently agreed to my plan.

¨Okay, here is the results of the votes; First Master Xandred, Vrak, Dai Shi, Lord Zedd, and Emperor Grumm.¨

From what I saw some of them were happy and others were upset that they weren't picked but for Master Xandred was upset for being picked.

¨This must be a mistake, I couldn't have to be picked. I demand a recount of the votes¨ Master Xandred rambled on.

¨Well then you will have to recount all of the votes¨ Deker replied.

¨Everyone calm down, the vote has been completed so the vote cannot be done again." I replied ¨Everyone had the same chance to be picked.¨

After I said that, all the bickering stopped between everyone. ¨I have a question, How will we pick a ranger?¨ Queen Bansheera asked after everyone had quieted down from talking.

¨We could create a list or something of all the rangers we have fought against so we know who we haven't fought.¨ Vrak suggested.

¨All in favour, say aye, opposed say nay.¨ I asked, and it was all unanimous agreement to build a directory of rangers.

¨Okay, who will be in charge of it?¨ Master Org asked, surprising a few people with his quietness the entire meeting.

¨I suggest Jinxer." Queen Bansheera suggested.

"I agree, all in favour.¨I asked. Everyone raised their hands.

¨So I guess it is official then," Jinxer sighed " I will be in charge of the directory.¨ I wasn't surprised by the action since I had him deal with the data of our journey.

¨So who will be our first rangers?¨Emperor Grumm asked rubbing his hands together.

 **I am sorry for ending the poll, however I need to continue the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters, they are owned by their respective owners. This takes place a year after Super Mega Force.**

 **Serrator**

¨Emperor Marvo, how long are the ships going to be here?¨ I asked.

¨I say about a couple days for all of them to be here, but a day in between their arrivals but it is a guess because the data is older and different periods of times that they got the point that I was notified that they got there.¨ Emperor Marvo said, showing uncertainty for their arrival.

¨So who will be the first to get a ranger, because we are on a deadline.¨ Emperor Grumm asked glancing at the rest of the table.

¨I have an idea how about for the moment, we just have three rangers because of the time that we have probably will not be able to get all five rangers before they get here.¨ I suggested to them, who was surprised by my idea.

¨So who will be the first then?¨Master Xandred asked, glancing around the table where they have circled around.

¨I suggest Jarrod as ours, Master Xandred.¨ Dai Shi suggested.

¨Dai Shi, how generous of you. I wonder what happen to you to be so nice, knock it off.¨ Master Xandred said looking at Dai Shi straight at him.

¨Everyone calm down, right now we have to work together. Emperor Grumm do you have an idea about a ranger?.¨ I asked trying to defuse the situation.

¨Yes I do, a person named Anubis Cruger, commander of the S.P.D Rangers, what about you Dai Shi?¨Emperor Grumm asked.

¨I don't know, maybe one of the rangers from the directory.¨Dai Shi suggested.

¨No, I have an idea, maybe Jayden Shiba as your ranger.¨Master Xandred suggested.

¨What about me, what am I run over Nighlok?¨Vrak asked, from what I saw Master Xandred got upset from

¨No you can have Commander Cruger, Vrak?¨Dai Shi suggested.

¨So, here what we can do. First Master Xandred you can go with Jarrod, then Dai Shi can go with maybe Venjix to get Jayden, and then Vrak can go with Emperor Grumm to get Commander Cruger.¨ I suggested.

¨What about me?" Master Xandred asked ¨Does everyone else have people to go with them and I don´t.¨

¨Maybe take Morticon with you, Master Xandred?¨ I suggested to him.

¨Hum, that is a good idea Serrator.¨ Master Xandred replied.

¨So let's get moving, we have a deadline to meet¨ Vrak said as he got up from the table.

 **Okay, this is one of the largest chapters that I have written yet, but I will try to put up another chapter today or tomorrow. So enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"strongI don't own any of the characters in the story, they are owned by their respective owners. This takes place after Super Mega Force Chapter 6 ? /strongIs me and Lauren continued to fight she told me"You are getting sloppy, Jayden.¨ ¨But so are you, Lauren¨ it was true, we were both not training from the defeat of Master Xandred, but soon I had to stop to take a break. Then Mentor Ji came out and said ¨Well you both aren't training regularly anymore.¨ ¨You are right about that Mentor Ji, we been getting sloppy.¨ I said as I went inside to get a water bottle. I heard I voice that I had not heard before ¨Well, well, isn´t the famous Jayden Shiba.¨ I turn around to see a person in a black power ranger outfit that I could not see his face. ¨How did you get in here?¨ I asked surprised, ¨Are you another ranger and if you are who are you?¨ But when I did, I felt a fist impact the back of my head, as I fell I saw Rofer standing behind me. As I lost conscious I heard the first person say ¨Well we should get out of here, Rofer.¨ ¨Got it Dai.¨ then I heard a punch, who or what was hit it could not tell because I finally lost Lauren /strongAs I was putting up the wooden poles that we had used, I heard a thump on the ground. ¨Jayden, are you okay¨, ¨Jayden¨ as I continue to walk, I saw an empty water bottle on the ground. I felt a bad feeling in my chest. ¨Mentor Ji, I need you!¨ as I ran toward the sound of his voice. I don't know how or why, but Jayden was gone. strong Jinxer /strongIs I was talking with Serrator we noticed a portal appearing, Dai Shi, and Rofer came out of the portal, but I saw Rofer come out first flying. ¨That is what you get Rofer for calling me that.¨ Dai Shi said as he came through the portal. ¨I said sorry.¨ Rofer said rubbing his head and dusting himself off. ¨So I guess the retrieval went well.¨ Serrator asked, trying to calm everyone down. ¨Yes, it went well.¨ Dai Shi replied, ¨once he was unconscious, I gave him the medicine that you gave me Serrator.¨ ¨Good, he should be out for about an hour and a half.¨ Serrator said as he went to look at Jayden. ¨Serrator, I have just gotten a very good idea.¨ I said as I explained my plan to Commander Cruger /strongAs I walked into the kitchen of my home, I was meet by my wife, Isinia "How was your day?" she asked as I walked in ¨Good, but it's kinda boring.¨ I said as I walked to the table ¨I know you miss your time as the Shadow Ranger, but you put that behind you when you took up the post of Supreme Commander, remember?¨ to which I replied¨Yes I remember, but I can't forget it.¨ After we got done with supper, Isinia was washing the dishes while I was working on some unfinished paperwork when I heard something, but I couldn't tell what it was so I walked into the kitchen, to see Emperor Grumm standing where my wife was minutes ago. ¨I thought that you were locked away, and where is my wife?¨ I asked angrily ¨I was, but don't worry about your wife, she's still here but she can't see us.¨ he replied ¨How can you-¨ was all that I could get out before I felt a needle pierce my skin. As I wobbled around, The person behind me asked¨How does it feel, um, Commander Cruger?¨ as I turned around and fallen to the floor, I could see them standing above me. ¨Good work Vrak.¨ ¨You to Emperor Grumm" followed by a punch. strong Jinxer /strongSoon after we took care of Jayden, Vrak and Emperor Grumm came out of a portal dragging Anubis Cruger between them. ¨So I see that my services were needed, after all, ¨ Diablico asked. ¨Yeah, that spell came in handy from everyone not being able to see us.¨Vrak said. ¨Now I do what I have planned.¨I said as I created an illusion around commander Cruger. ¨What are you doing Jinxer?¨ Vrak asked me while I was finishing up. ¨I will tell you later.¨ I said with a smile on my face. strong Jarrod /strongAfter I was finished sparring with Camille, I went to wash up. After I was done I went back outside, I saw something strange. Everyone was on the ground, except for Camille, who was fighting against a monster that I couldn't recognize when I heard behind me¨Do you like Rhinosnorus, Jarrod?¨ Then I turned around I saw someone that I didn't know, ¨Who are you and why are you here?¨ but when I did so, the creature that was Rhinosnorus came behind me and I felt extremely sleepy from him. As I was wobbling away, Rhinosnorus said¨Did I do go Master-¨ as he was dropped through a portal. But by then I was asleep. strong Jayden /strongWhen I woke up I felt tired, but as I tried to stand up, I saw my hand chained together behind me. "Don't try standing, I have already tried, we all have to try at the same time.¨ said a voice to my left, who I could not see because of a pole. ¨How long have I been asleep?¨ I asked ¨I don't know, I was also asleep, but there is another person that I can see to my right our left.¨ When I looked to my left, I saw the other person that he was talking about and when I shaked his chain, he suddenly woke up like he was having a dream. ¨What happened, and where am I?" he asked ¨I don't know but I feel that there are people watching us¨ the person that I couldn't see said ¨And who are you?¨ The person to my right asked ¨My name is Jayden, and yours?¨, ¨Cruger¨, ¨Jarrod¨ they said respectively but after he finished a key went straight by us. ¨I know who that is, its Sharkjaw.¨ I said ¨How can you tell?¨ Cruger asked. ¨Because I have fought against him before,¨I replied¨I know how we can get the key¨ ¨How?¨ he asked. ¨By tripping him, he moves at fast speed, so he can´t stop very fast.¨ ¨Okay, he comes by me then back towards you.¨ ¨Okay, one, two three, Now!¨I said and it worked. SharkJaw jumped over Cruger's leg but tripped over mine and threw the key towards Jarrod. ¨You did well Jayden.¨ said a voice that that heard long ago.¨Master Xandred?¨ I asked as he stepped out of the shadows with five other people, the person that attacked me, green beast, a blue looking person, and a person with a cane. ¨Stop the illusion, Jinxer¨ Master Xandred said, and the person with the cane tapped his cane against the ground three times. I was surprised because I wasn't chained and there wasn't a pole. ¨Who are you?¨said a voice to my right and who an assumed to be Jarrod got up and went to help up Cruger when he suddenly jumped backward ¨What are you Cruger?¨ he asked. ¨He is one of the last of his kind.¨ The green looking person said as he stepped out of the shadows, which I could tell he wasn't human, mainly by his horns on his head. As Cruger got up, I could tell why Jarrod wreaked out, because Cruger was also not human looking like a cross between a dog and a person. ¨Really Jarrod, you are scared by Cruger but you have fought against me when I was in my true form?" the black ranger person asked, ¨Really Dai Shi, that is enough.¨ the blue person said. ¨What about you, Vrak¨ he said, looking like a fight was about to break out. Jinxer got in between them and said¨Remember what why we brought them here.¨with him saying this, they both calmed down and a sixth person came out of the shadows, a humanoid looking thing with eyes on his shoulders, ¨Emperor Marvo, tell them that information you received before you were destroyed, and Prince Vekar bring out the projector too.¨ Jinxer said clapping his hands together ¨Come, come to the table, there we will tell you what we know.¨ after he said that, a table moved out of the shadows, with a projector on top of it with three chairs around it. ¨After my first fight the Mega Force Power Rangers, I received information that four sets of ships had entered the Andromeda Galaxy, which is about 1.46966x10,13 miles from Earth.¨ Emperor Marvo said. ¨I know where that is.¨ Cruger says ¨Well, do you know anything about the Shroud, the Betas, or the Goos?¨ Marvo asked and to which Cruger didn't say anything so Emperor Marvo continued ¨However there was a fourth ship, maybe you have heard of the planet Gaia or the Gaia Sanction?¨ ¨I have heard of the planet Gaia.¨ Cruger said. ¨The ship was the Arcadia, and it uses dark matter engines and it was the first to go through the Andromeda Galaxy and is wanted by the Gaia Sanction, who will destroy any planet that even allows the Arcadia to land.¨ ¨This is nice, how you have told us this, but why?¨ Jarrod asked ¨The other rangers can handle them.¨ ¨No they can't, they will destroy both worlds!¨ Jinxer said before Emperor Marvo could reply ¨Both worlds?¨ I said ¨Yes both worlds.¨ said Serrator who stepped out of the shadows ¨Ours and yours, however, we have a plan to stop them but we need your help to do so.¨ ¨How?¨ to which Master Xandred replied ¨To save rangers, we need rangers¨. ¨So who will be your rangers?¨ Jarrod asked and Cruger said ¨I think I know who they what to be their rangers.¨ ¨Who Cruger?¨ Jarrod asked ¨Us" I Okay, this is a beginning of a great adventure./strong/span/span/p  
/blockquote 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I know that I have not been doing any updates on this story, this is because I am right now I am using Wattpad for now. So if you like this story, look it up on Wattpad.


End file.
